Access to power outlets has become increasingly important due to the number of technology based devices requiring power that are used on a daily basis. A single person working in an office may desire power for several devices at a time, including, for example, a computer, multiple monitors, a light, a printer, a phone (sometimes both a land line and a cell phone), a speaker system, a hot plate, etc. Therefore, additional power outlets are often provided in work spaces to create convenience and easy access to power. For example, additional power outlets may be provided on a desk or other worksurface. Power outlets may be provided on the ground near a chair or under a table.
While the additional power outlets may be convenient at times, they can also be an eye sore and may occupy extra workspace. Accordingly, it may be desirable to hide the power outlets when they are not in use. Furthermore, it may be preferable to hide the power outlets in a manner that interferes as little as possible with the available space on the worksurface.